(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device and a laser welding apparatus using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamping device and a laser welding apparatus using the same which can fix a welding object using a roller and maintain a welding gap.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a clamping device fixes a material not to move at working process of the material such as cutting, sheet metal working, welding, and so on.
Particularly, the clamping device is typically mounted on a jig in a welding device which performs welding process after a welding object is fixed using the jig. The clamping device fixes the welding object and maintains welding intervals if a plurality of welding points exists on the welding object at laser welding.
Such a clamping device includes one or more clampers fixing the welding object, a hydraulic pressure cylinder or a pneumatic pressure cylinder operating the clamper, and mechanical elements such as links delivering movement of the cylinder to the clamper.
Since the welding object is fixed and the welding intervals of the welding object are maintained using a plurality of clampers in a case that a plurality of welding points is laser-welded using a conventional clamping device, however, the number of must-be-used clampers may be increased.
If the number of the must-be-used clampers increases, manufacturing cost of jigs of the welding apparatus may be increased. In addition, intervals between the welding points may be restricted because a plurality of clampers is disposed on the jigs having a restricted size. Furthermore, welding may not be performed and interference among a plurality of clampers, the welding apparatus, and the welding object may occur in a case that welding points of the welding object are closely located to each other. Therefore, the welding object may be welded badly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.